User talk:Tylerelman
Devil Fruits - Logias Yo, Amicus! I noticed a few things about some of your Logia Devil Fruits, and wanted to know if you are open to some constructive criticism? Also, I filled out the Logia page, so if you could check that out and double check my work regarding your Devil Fruits, that would be awesome. Gray Jedi I may be, the Dark Side possesses nothing in which to entice me. 19:46, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Laqualassiel I overall liked the Elements that you included. I think all of them made sense, and thank you for adding them. You do not need to change a thing. So some of your Logia fruits don't follow devil fruit naming conventions Kirakira Kirakira no Mi - I assume you're using Kirakira for 'glitter,' but Devil fruit names are two syllable words repeated twice. Since I figure you want to keep the original word, my suggestion here is simply split Kirakira into Kira Kira. It still sounds like 'kirakira no mi,' but follows naming rules. "I changed it to Kira Kira no Mi" Puratto Puratto no Mi - the Japanese word for platinum is 'Shirogane,' so I would suggest renaming it to Shiro Shiro no Mi? "I changed it" Sutikki Sutikki no Mi - Japanese has a couple words for 'sticky.' The word used for 'sticky stuff' is Betabeta, so I would recommend changing the name to Beta Beta no Mi? Otherwise there is the word 'Nechinechi' but that tends to be more synonymous with 'persistent.' "That is not my fruit. I made the Sutikku Sutikku no Mi, or Stick Stick Fruit" "Whoops, I meant your '''Sutikku Sutikku no Mi'. The Sticky Liquid one." "I don't understand the problem. It isn't the Sticky Sticky Fruit, it's the Stick Stick Fruit, which means Sutikku Sutikku no Mi." "'Sutikku is not a Japanese word. It is how they spell the English word. Devil Fruit names are japanese words - either onomatopeia like Mera Mera for the Flame Logia, or a translation for the word like Suna for the Sand Logia - that are two syllables. 'Sutikku' is neither. If you are using the English word Stick (meaning 'to stick to something') then the closest translation I can find would be 'Haru'." "I have an idea. How about I change it to the Bondo Bondo no Mi, or Bond Bond Fruit?" "''Bond in that usage does not translate to 'bondo' (if you are using Google Translate, the first result is not always the correct one) but instead translates to 'Saiken' if you are using Bond as a noun." ''"How about the Sai Sai no Mi?" "''Sai is one syllable."So, the Saiken Saiken no Mi?" "Yes. You can find a different name if you want, but that one follows naming rules." Mr. Laqualassiel, there are some fruits that only have one syllable, such as the Hie Hie no Mi, or the Gol Gol no Mi (Which is filler but still) and the Ton Ton no Mi. tylerelman 03:16, August 13, 2018 (UTC) I've got more stuff, but this was the easiest to start with, and I figured I wouldn't bombard you with everything all at once. Fan writer and general nerd. 02:06, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Laqualassiel Enmu Enmu no MI This can translate to haze, mist, fog, or smog. In response to your comment on my page. http://tangorin.com/general/fog JakCooperThePlumber (talk) 08:58, August 2, 2018 (UTC) 30 Strongest Characters (Rules) Yo, amicus, is it alright if I edit the Rules quick? I was reading them and they were a bit confusing at first, so I just want to clean up the wording a bit to make it a bit more understandable. Proposed edits: 1. Characters must not have a bounty higher than 6 billion beli 2. Characters must be a Revolutionary, Marine, or Pirate 3. Characters with Devil Fruits must have a linked Devil Fruit page (I noticed this was changed to no longer apply, if this is the case I propose deleting this line altogether) 4. Unique powers/abilities will be listed 5. Epithets will not be listed If you don't want me to change it, or if you want to make changes yourself, no problem! Fan writer and general nerd. 15:36, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Lassie i would prefer that. tylerelman 02:18, September 13, 2018 (UTC) ~Do you want me to delete Rule #3? Or do characters need a linked Devil Fruit page? Fan writer and general nerd. 20:56, September 13, 2018 (UTC) sure In Response to Your Offer No thank you, but I appreciate the thought. -- (talk) 02:29, October 6, 2018 (UTC) thank you good ol' pal tylerelman 05:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Stealing? I haven't read a whole lot of your pages, so any similarities there might be, I assure you, are pure coincidence. JakCooperThePlumber (talk) 18:50, October 22, 2018 (UTC) well,i have read yours. but it's okay i guess. next time check my articles. but i have a question. what does omosa mean? good ol' pal tylerelman 00:35, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Weight. JakCooperThePlumber (talk) 20:23, October 26, 2018 (UTC) I wan to join your crew. Ash Witherspoon (talk) 11:21, February 19, 2019 (UTC)Ash Witherspoon Response to Your Comment on my Vixen Priates Page Because my intention with this crew isn't to make some kind of feminist statement. JakCooperThePlumber (talk) 20:57, March 27, 2019 (UTC)